Revenge is Sweet
by Aramas Sky
Summary: During a mission that the Urameshi team is on Kurama is later attacked and is missing. While the gang begins their search for their friend, at the same time a young woman finds a wounded young man in her backyard. No Flames not a mary sue
1. Default Chapter

Untitled

Yu Yu Haakusho does not belong to me, for the exception of Alicia. The plot I have not seen it anywhere else so that is so, so.

I've only seen a few episodes and one movie of Yu Yu Hakusho so please forgive me if any of the characters are out of character.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is Missing?

The wind blew though the trees blowing off some of the reddish autumn leaves from anything that wasn't pine It was a dreary day in the Pacific Northwest just the way Alicia loved it. She closed her brown eyes feeling the humidity in the air she could just taste the last fall of rain. She allowed her mind to wonder off to distant worlds far from her normal life, all her life she had always been a dreamer. Dreaming of incredible worlds, where aliens, spirits, magic existed, yet for her, adventure was something that she knew she should never expect in her life. Not only was civilization at a point that technology was not advance to have ships that flew into space or robotic beings walking about the earth, magic, and spirits, yet she hoped still for so many things of those things to become possible. She had so many questions for those possibilities that had yet to appear into her world, if it ever would.

She sighed as she thought about it and looked into the woods near her house as her imagination went wild placing aliens walking in the forest fighting for their survival from an unknown enemy, she did not notice the man that limped toward her until she saw him fall down onto the wet, leaf covered, dirt floor. She watched the form of the man lying on the ground for sometime until she finally realized that he was not a part of her imagination or that he was getting up anytime soon, standing she ran over to him, grabbing with her a blanket on the way.

Kneeling over him she saw, finally, the condition he was truly in, dried blood was caked upon him everywhere that she looked, that she couldn't tell what color was his hair. His clothes were torn that it was lucky that he was still covered at all. After checking to see if he had a pause and if there where any more injuries that would not threaten his life if she moved him, she dragged him, with the help of the blanket to her house.

Yusuke stood outside of Genkai's temple waiting for the others to return from the mission that Koenma had sent them to in the spirit world. Something inside of him made him feel as if something was not right, that mission, the mission had been too easy, there was nothing. He knew that he shouldn't worry, but since the group had no choice, but to split up during their mission he didn't want to think about it. As he continued to pace about, Kurahara Kazuma made his way up the final few steps of the temple.

"Hey, Uramashi," he said watching as Yusuke continued to pace back and forth with out noticing him, until he let his fist fly to Yusuke's face which then collided into Yusuke's hand.

"Kurabaka, what do you think you're doing?"

"You didn't answer me, you where out of it. I would never be out of it like that."

"Yeah right how about this," Yusuke said. "'Oh, Yukina, Yukina.' Hi am Kurabaka drooling over Yukina." While Yusuke continued to insult him, his face started to become red from anger until he was unable to control himself, as he made to take action, Keiko came around the corner with Yukina talking amongst one another. When they passed their fight began with their fists entering into their argument.

"Why are they fighting about this time?"

"Who knows they could be fighting for any thing or nothing at all," Keiko said not even giving them a second glance.

"They are just so hard to understand sometimes, Kurahara is the hardest to understand of those two."

"Maybe you where spacing out, because your thinking about Keiko or something that you did wrong that got her mad," he said when the girls had gone far from listening range

"My relationship with Keiko is none of your damn business!"

As the two continued to fight, they did not notice Hiei standing next to one of the pillars ignoring the two looking past them into the woods next to the temple.

Eventually night fell, the stars shown brightly down on Tokyo as many where making their way home to their loved ones or having late night meetings with business partners, in the temple grounds where the group was Yukina called them all in for dinner.

Genkai watched as the two buffoons gulped down their meal like wild animals, while Yukina talked to Keiko and Botan, she then looked outside to see Hiei standing on a tree, all where here except for the one person that would never be late.

"Where is Kurama," Genkai asked looking around at the group that was present. They in turned looked at one another; as Yusuke was about to answer his cell phone began to ring.

"Moshi, Moshi," Yusuke said as he answered his phone.

"Oh, Yusuke, I'm so glad I got a hold of you have you seen Shuuichi? He hasn't come home or called, I'm just so worried about him he would never forget to call, I feel like something has happened to him."

"He isn't there? I'm sure his okay, his phone is probably died, and when he gets here I'll tell him you called." As he hung up the phone he looked toward his comrades. "Well that was Kurama's Mother he hasn't even fucking called her which isn't like him at all."

"The Fox can take care of himself, Detective."

"Hey, Shorty, we know that he can take care of himself!"

"Shut it, idiot. Kurabaka. Idiot, what happened during that mission Koenma sent you on?"

"We got separated, Grandma."

"Of course you got separated, buffoon."

"Oh! Why did you hit me for, Old Woman," he asked rubbing his head.

"To give that brain of yours a jump start, Idiot, but I see that won't work must be that you don't have one at all."

Laughing could be heard next to Yusuke as Kurahara lost control and was holding his sides as if he was splitting in two.

What do you think that is so funny, bastard I'll show you something funny," they yet again began to put their fists where someone else would use words.

"Well, Woman, if you want to find out what happened I'll tell you, though the Fox is fine I am certain of that."

The sky was dark with only a few stars appearing, with the quarter moon shined down from the clouds upon the forest in the spirit world. The Spirits that lived within this part of this world where far from the ordinary, if they where not they hid for fear of their lives, this was a dangerous place to live for human and spirit alike. Just another place for the Uramashi team to investigate the area in which one of Koenma's informants told him where a powerful demon was acquiring amass power, which made him suspicious that this demon was up to something, but what was beyond even him.

They didn't even know the name of this demon that could be a danger or if it was the same threat to the spirits that lived within this land. Of course much of the Spirit World is dangerous to many.

Kurama looked around the forest, which was still and silent, to silent even for being nighttime. In the corner of his eyes he noticed some movement from some bushes, he reached into his hair ready to acquire his rose whip when he saw two figures come though fighting one another, when he realized that it was just Kurahara and Yusuke. He relaxed slightly still not sure why he should be so anxious.

Hiei watched the area around the group of guys even with his Jagen he could not find anything out of place, there was nothing but trees, not only was it to quiet there was nothing living other then himself and the others that where in the area.

"This is stupid why are we even out here there is nothing what so ever no high level demon, nothing! When I get back I'm going to strangle that little toddler's neck," and as if demonstrating on how he would torture Koenma he started to beat more on Kurahara until the other was knock unconscious.

"Hn, whoever tip off Koenma about this I will get a hold of myself."

"Maybe we should split up search the area one more time and if we don't find anything we'll leave." Kurama looked at the others as he relayed his idea in which they all gave affirmative nods, they soon left leaving an unconscious Kurahara there on the forest floor.

"After we left Kurahara there, we went our own ways, we each found nothing and returned here to regroup and report what we found to one another, or have not found."

"That reminds me I still have to give Koenma my thoughts on this wild goose chase," Yusuke said making to leave.

"You, Idiot, Kurama must have found something out and gotten into trouble. You haven't even gone to see Koenma after you came back."

"I have already have taken care of that, Koenma has just been informed on Kurama missing," Botan said as she closed her compact communicator. "He said for you three to go back and comb though that area to find Kurama."

"Damn, Toddler sending us over to that stupid place. There is nothing there, when I get a hold of him."

"Hn, Detective the sooner we do this the sooner we get it out of the way."

"I would have told Koenma about what we didn't find right when I got back."

"Shut up before I make you, Kurabaka."

"Do you think they will find Kurama or anything out there," Yukina asked as they watched the three leave.

"Right now I am worried that Yusuke and Kurahara will forget why they are doing and have another fight." Looking at one another they each thought about what could happen, as Genkai shake her head knowing what the two imbeciles could make more trouble together when they didn't take things serious.

When she had brought him back to the house she had grabbed one of the spare towels and began to remove the blood that was covering his body trying to find if he had any open wounds on his body his hair was long which if anyone didn't pay attention would have thought of him as a girl, but until she got the blood off of him she would not be able to tell the color of his hair. . The clothes that she could tell where of an oriental style ones that she thought was from China, but she couldn't tell for sure. Unfortunately they would have to go. "Please don't be in the bare," she prayed as she began to pill off his clothes, when she was almost done she closed her eyes taking off the reminder of his clothes she risked a peak when she was done and found that he was wearing some boxers. Letting out a breath that she didn't notice she was holding she proceeded to clean the wounds on his body. Then she covered him with a clean blanket and continued to work on getting the blood off his hair with a towel and a bowl of water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there is the story so far, I will update as soon as I can please R&R. You are the ones that give me my inspiration.


	2. Who are you, who am I?

Untitled

Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me, for the exception of Alicia. The plot I have not seen it anywhere else so that is so, so.

I've only seen a few episodes and one movie of Yu Yu Hakausho so please forgive me if any of the characters are out of character.

I know that Kurabara is spelt as in the movie Politgist Report, but I will keep it that way for the reminder of the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who are you, who am I?

The trees where dripping with dew from the flesh fall of the rain that had poured down the night before. Alicia sat beside the bed of the injured man. After getting him all cleaned up from the dried blood she found that the blood was not all from him. The worst of the wounds was on the top of his head. She stayed next to him hoping to get some answers from him of what had happened to him. Looking toward her charge she admired his long red hair.

"He has better hair then I do," she said reaching to touch his hair. The fell of his silk like strands was interesting to feel. As she continued to touch his hair her fingers ran along something sharp. "Ouch, what the heck was that?" Looking at the finger that had been going though his hair a bit of blood was on it as if a needle or thorn had pierced the skin. As she investigated his hair to find the corrupted she found a beautiful red rose.

Examining the rose, the owner of the rose eyes flutter open slowly and moaned. Putting the rose on the stand next to the bed if he did not flutter in and out of conscious she might be able to get her answers soon enough.

Yet he did not wake up, so for now her questions would have to wait to be answered. A slight beeping sound could be heard from the bedside counter, when she looked to see the time she saw that she was going to be late for work if she doesn't do anything. Starting to panic on what to do she looked toward the phone and started to dial the number that had just jumped into her head.

"Come on, man, answer your freaking phone I need your help," she pleaded hoping for the receiver of the call to pick up.

"Hello," came the response from the other side.

"Hi, Jason, I need," she said, but was interrupted by the other side.

"This is Jason, I'm not home right now so if you can just leave a message. I'll get back to you when pigs fly, or whenever I can, which ever comes first."

"Jason, I know you are their pick up the phone I need your help big time. I need you to come over and keep an eye on one of my friend he just came in and had an accident. Come on man I know you are there."

"Hi, Kid, what so worry about," he answered after he had just made his way from off the couch to the phone. "I was just watching Gundam X."

"Look forget about it and get your butt over here, you can watch it here. I need you to keep an eye on my friend he just arrived and got his head hurt so I am afraid of leaving him by himself since I have to go to work."

"What's in it for me," she could just imagine the grin that was forming on his lips when he said that."

"Look you can watch Gundam X like I said plus free food."

"Hey, I was only kidding I will be there in about fifteen see you."

"Yeah, and don't take," before she could finish she heard the phone shut off, and saw that her phone was died. "Stupid phone, I hope he gets here fast."

Shaking her head knowing that her friend was a lazy bastard. Knowing that she couldn't get any where just sitting there waiting for him she made her way to the closet, to begin getting ready.

The world for Alicia was normal to her, but the world within the head of her houseguest was chaotic, beyond even her imagination. All the images that went though ones that was disturbing to him. As he shot up wake up in the bed he looked around himself to see the bedroom that he was in. Hearing the muffled sound of a shower being taken he decided to get up and explore this unfamiliar soundings.

Time slowly pasted and the door opened up, by a man in his early twenties his red hair was scuffed up a literal nest. His clothes where miss matched as if he didn't have any care for his appearance. Shifting his black narrow eyes around the house he creped around trying to find his victim to stun.

The water poured down on her, which she found relaxing and calming the smell of the lavender relaxed her nerves, but even with all his niceness she still felt anxious about going into work, she had all ways felt that way about going into work. As if something was around the corner that would be unexpected and dangerous. Turning off the water and starting to get dress, as she started to towel dry her hair she heard a scream that sounded very familiar. Running out of the bathroom she made her way downstairs to see Jason with her guest holding him in a headlock.

"Jason, stop playing with him."

Looking over to the new person that had just answered the room was a young woman whose long hair was still slightly damp from the shower. He found her beautiful in her own way. "Who are you, and why am I here?"

"I am Alicia and this idiot that you got in a headlock is Jason. You got to excuse him he has nothing better to do then sneaking around. So what is your name?"

Jason tried to move from the lock that he be in when what she had just said hit him. "What the, Alicia you said he was a friend of yours, you lied to me."

"Well excuse me, I needed to get you over here."

"I got her as fast as I could I was hoping this so called friend of yours was a hot girl, but no it's a guy that is probably gay, maybe Nick would like to meet him."

Watching as the two argued seemed familiar to him in someway. "Excuse me," he said trying to get their attention. Yet to him he this whole situation was ridiculous with this person named Jason still in the headlock arguing with this woman they still paid little attention to him.

"Jason, I don't care what you think you are getting free food so stay here and keep an eye on, opps sorry I never got your name."

"I don't remember," his eyes widen with shock, as he seemed to realize that even he remembered his own name.

She looked at him as his green eyes widen with shock from the realized while Jason had left a while ago to the kitchen to help himself with the food that was available to him now.

"You must have amnesia you do have a nasty cut on your head. I've seen movies and shows in which one of the characters didn't even remember their own name. Who they where, there are so many cases on this way. I need to find out more about this. Well until we find out more about you we should give you a name just till we find out your real name."

Jason walked back into the room with a pop-tart in one hand and in the other hand was looking at the two of them he wanted to gag at the way she was fascinated in his situation and the way he was looking at her made him want to strange him.

"Hey, Alicia, don't you have to be somewhere right now?"

She looked at him then at the time, before either of them knew it she had ran up the stairs and heard a door slam.

"Well since she is getting ready for work I think I'll name you John. Nice accent, by the way."

"Accent?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there is chapter two I hope you all enjoy.

I want to thank you for reviewing

slancaster113

Nekeana


	3. The Pieces are falling into Place

Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me, for the exception of Alicia. The plot I have not seen it anywhere else so that is so, so.

I've only seen a few episodes and one movie of Yu Yu Hakausho so please forgive me if any of the characters are out of character.

Hey I'm back been awhile I know, but my computer has just been repaired with major upgrades. So here is Chapter 3 of Sweet Revenge

Chapter 3

The pieces are falling into place

The room was busy with the activity of the orges hard at work sorting files of humans both living and dead. As the orges worked one particular orge named George ran passed carrying a pile of papers.

"Poor George having to be Koenma-sama's personal secretly. Koenma-sama sure is working him harder then I have ever seen him work before."

"True, I have been hearing rumors going about with one demon secretly have been, working with Koenma-sama's spirit detective, missing in action. Something most be going on," replied another orge to the first.

"If I was Koenma-sama I would be worried about King Umch finding out," another orge said to reach the other two nodded.

"Hey back to work this job will not finish it self come on stop chitchatting!"

The three orges stopped looking at one another then immediately proceeded to continue with their work.

The first orge that had started the conversation watched as George approached the doors to Koenma's office and just blinked in disbelief that George could stand having the job that he did.

Koenma paced about his desk, with Kurama's disappearance many questions had come up, some of which would give trouble to himself and the spirit detective if his father where to find out about this development, there would be even more trouble for Kurama if they find him. He did not notice George hide

though the double doors trying to keep himself press to the walls of the office.

"Well, George, did you find anything about this demon or our informant," he asked when he finally noticed him. After sometime George did not respond as he seemed to have been frozen to the spot he stood "Well, George, did you find anything about this demon, or the location of our informant?"

"Sir, about our informate, he is dead."

Koenma's eyes widen with shock and surprise, he could not believe what he heard. "What about the demon that was stucking that area, what did you find out about him."

"We," he started to say, "We could not find anything, it's as if this demon does not even exist."

The only sounds that the office had been the moving of feet, sorting of papers and the gently tapping on keyboards. "What," a voice shouted from the direction of Koenma's office. Many of the orges stopped what they where doing, making the office quiet then it has been since the beginning of time. Many orgest that have had more experience within the offices knew of the occasional shout from young Master Koenma, but many of the new hires looked toward Koenma's office thankful that they where not in there with him currently.

The weather in this part of the world was dreary and depression the sun was hidden by the dull gray rain clouds. Though to some the rain would have been something they could do without to John somehow it felt a natural process and he loved it. He turned his head to the other side of the room where Jason lay in the living room watching TV around him was old pizza boxes, chip bags, and empty cans. Some how it reminded him of something, but what was beyond even him. He started to wonder when the girl, Alicia, would return from work. She was something that he wanted to find out about more then his own memories. She had saved him why she could have left him to die, but she was helping him anyway.

Wherever in the world he was in he did not think that this was close to where his home and all that know him is. Jason made his way back from the kitchen carrying a tray of drinks and more food, it was no wonder he had a beer belly, John could imagine Jason living in an apartment with mess everywhere. "So, Jason, how long have you know Alica?"

"For sometime," he replied sitting down on the couch once again.

"What can you tell me about her?"

"What you seen her she can be a manipulative bitch sometimes, she daydreams till the day is done, and she is out of her mind taking a complete stranger into her house."

John watch him take a huge bite on a burrito dripping some of onto the couch not even considering to clean it up. Something about this guy he did not like at all what it was he could not imagine.

"Other then that she is just like any other of the female race."

The house was quiet for the exemption of a weeping mother worried for her missing child Shuichi watched the two adults as his father comforted his step-mother. He had to do something to help, to help find his step-brother.

"What has become of my baby, he couldn't have run away that isn't like him at all," Kurama's mother, Shiori, said in between spurts of crying.

"I know Shuichi is a good kid their most be a reason, but don't worry he will be back something tells me that he can take care of himself."

Younger Shuichi looked to the two adults holding each other when a plan started to form in his head. "Hey why don't we make missing signs for him and place them around the neighborhood and if worst comes to worst we can use the Internet."

At the mention of worst another set of weeping started even louder then the first few, making both guys nervous.

"Why don't you go ahead and get one of a picture of Shuichi so we can get started okay, but call his friends if they have seen anything of him. I'm going to go to call the police."

The clouds that where in the sky covered all the night sky allowing not a single celestial light though to the land in this part of Spirit World. All was dead not a single fauna or flora thrived in this chaotic place. The only structure was a run down castle. The wood within the halls and rooms of the structure where rotten and certain parts of the roof had collapse long ago, the only part that was livable was the basement in which wisps of smoke floated up from a lit cigarette the lips in which it sat on rose in a wicked smile.

Who is the villan behind this and does he really hate Kurama or is it the Spirit Dectives he is after come back and find out.

Thank you for your pasitence and reviews, yes I know this chapter is shorter then the last two, but I am currently working on the next chapter's grammer unless I start to have Technocal difficulties ' Again plz review I need more reviews Plzzzzzzz...


	4. Memories or an Imagination Gone Wild

Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me, for the exception of Alicia. The plot I have not seen it anywhere else so that is so, so.

I've only seen a few episodes and one movie of Yu Yu Hakausho so please forgive me if any of the characters are out of character.

Hello everyone as promised a new chapter

--- --------------- ---

Flashback

--- --------------- ---

Chapter 4

Memories or an imagination gone wild

Ah man why do I have to be a babysitter to you, your a grown guy you can take care of yourself, I have better things to do then to stay here in her house watching TV. I could be playing online with N.W.N. the girls there are waiting for me on-line, me the legendary bandit Kanaye, infamous for being the king of thieves."

John watched as Jason paced about the room talking about the game that had taken his attention so much. He turned his head as he heard the sound of the door creaking open and watch the figure of Alicia walk though the threshold.

"Finally what toke you forever you decide to get some extra food for me?"

"Jason would you please I just had a bad day at work people everywhere shopping going crazy for deals and making messes I didn't have enough time to clean up for the next person coming in. Well I did what I could," she said as she sighed.

"Well now that your here, I can go play Kanaye and steal that crystal from that dark lord, bye."

"Hey, Jason, what about this mess." She stopped as he ran out the door and into his run-down car to drive away. Seeing that it was not wroth the effort she shut the door. "That man he can be such a pain in the ass." John didn't respond to her comment about Jason he just sat there with his eyes downcast. After a while he didn't move as if he was frozen to the spot.

"John are you all right? Jason?" She watched him for a sign that he was okay he simply just nodded to her, but his eyes, his eyes told her that he was remembering if not trying to remember something.

--- --------------- ---

The man that ran though the forest was a tall man when he believed that it would be safe from where he had just been he stopped to admire the ring that he had just stolen. The lavender jewel was one of a kind and legend of it was amass that will show the owner their true love, only once within the jewel. Whether if it was true or not it had been a challenge to attain the ring and it was wroth quite a bit. He looked within the jewel becoming mesmerized, the jewel became clear and a figure started to form he blinked not believing what he saw as the figure became clearer his tail froze in anticipation, his ears twitch at the sound of movement from the nearby bushes drawing his eyes away from the jewel.

--- --------------- ---

John blinked once returning to reality wondering if that was a memory of his, if so why did he have a tail. He looked toward his rear to see if there was a tail and saw that there was none.

"Hello earth to John, do you read me, John?"

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Are you okay you seemed a bit out of it," she said examining him to see if there was anything that his eyes or body shows to her, that he would not say.

"Ya, I'm okay why don't you go to bed you look like you need some rest I'll clean up in here." The smile that he gave her made her want to melt, but his eyes seemed so sad somehow.

"Oh no I can't let you do that your a guest here I don't," she said but was interrupted by John placing a finger on her lips.

"It is no problem; you have let me in your house and have taken care of my wounds. I would like to make myself useful. So go to bed I will not take no for an answer."

She looked at him speechless and just nodded has he lead her to the stairs and said goodnight. He watched he as she went upstairs and stayed at the base of the stairs until he heard the bedroom door closed. He smiled as he began to pick up the trash that Jason had left behind in the living room he couldn't believe the damage the lazy tornado named Jason made within the room he couldn't believe the other man was not fat from all that he eats and his choice of activities. 'Must be all that pacing he does when he wants to get something,' he thought to himself. He was still troubled by that memory that he had just a little while ago, was it a memory or was it just his imagination from the TV that Jason had been watching and the character that he was talking about during the night. A thief he had said was he a thief? He just shocked his head and when he was finish he made his way to bed.

The sun was rising from the horizon slowly as the ice from cars in the neighborhood melted, today the schools where empty with the students gone for mid-winter break , their escape from the classroom for a week. John stood next to the window looking out the window looking into the woods he felt that he should be somewhere, do something he looked toward an empty space in the backyard a sad excuse for a garden with weeds growing and plants dieting the only thing other then the weeds that seemed to thrive in the garden seemed to be mushrooms. He knew he could do something about it he ran his hand though his hair and stopped when he felt something, he looked into his palm and within it saw seeds somehow he thought maybe I could use these. He walked outside and began to see what was outside that he could use.

She began her slow morning routine dragging herself from bed leaving the warmth of her bed, she shivered she slowly began to start her day. After using the bathroom she made her way downstairs and smelt bacon in the air making her stomach growl with hunger.

John turned around after he placed the freshly cooked bacon unto the plates to see Alicia coming down the stairs in a huge dress shirt with slender legs being revealed and her hair a curly tangle mess, at that moment he froze he didn't know how to react.

"Hm, you cooked breakfast. I don't know what to say, but thank you."

"It was my pleasure," he said as he places the plate onto the table. "I was wondering where are your parents?"

Alicia looked down interested with the grains of the wood floor she didn't say much until John gently touched he shoulder. "They died when I was sixteen they where killed when someone tried to brake into the house. This is my grandparents' house although they are never here." She looked into John's eyes to see the same thing she saw the night before.

--- --------------- ---

He walked though the rooms of the building looking though the things that he could steal the occupants of this place where rich and he and his gang where beginning to take anything of worth. He saw a light movement in the corner of his eye as he grabbed the rose that was in his hair and transformed it into a whip. The owner of the house came out of hiding, attacking with his clawed hands. This guy was fast but he was faster as he whipped the man the whip splinted him in half and he fell over dead. Kuronue came out of the room to see his partner put away his rose. "So you found someone feh he should have stayed hidden he might have lived. Come on, Kurama."

--- --------------- ---

"John, are you okay."

"I just remember a name," he said slowly looking at her when the realization had hit him. "It's Kurama."

Well there we are Chapter 4 is now complete I hope you enjoyed this one plz once again review. Plzzzz review.


	5. Emontions

Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me, for the exception of Alicia. The plot I have not seen it anywhere else so that is so, so.

I've only seen a few episodes and one movie of Yu Yu Hakausho so please forgive me if any of the characters are out of character.

SunStar Kitsune: Well he will remember his name, but since I have been working on this chapter I have changed it so that he did not tell Alicia his real name just that he remembers a name. The eyes that you where talking about are not referring to Hiei's, but Jason's.

There is an author note at the end of this chapter.

Please see Bio for an update to next post

* * *

Chapter 5

Anxiety, Joy, Worry, Depression

Kurama sat on the couch as the memory he had just experienced was so much similar to the one before. He had the felling that his name was indeed Kurama. Alicia watched him a small smile on her face.

"This is wonderful your memories are coming back. What else do you remember?"

"Just a name," he lied.

"Well that is a start."

"Yes a start." He stood up not paying any attention to Alicia as he went to his room.

She watched him as he retreated up the stairs she didn't know what to do or how to help and comfort him, he had been with her for only eight days since she found him wounded two of those days he had spent unconscious in one of the guest rooms and she knew soon she would have to take him to the Tacoma police station to see if they could find anyone that match his description in any of the missing person cases. If luck was with them they could be one step closer to what they needed to know. The only thing that made her wonder if he was from somewhere else was his accent. She was still worried would they find anything that can tell them who he was and where he was from.

The room that he had entered was just another guest room, though it was narrow in width it made up in its length. The bed placed at the end of the room was simple. He stopped in the middle of the room piecing together the memories that had returned to him. If he was not human then why was he human now? Did he still have anything that he had once used in his demon form? Was he going crazy, was he crazy? He was getting confused and frustrated at the situation he was in.

The human world was so familiar to him that he knew he must have spent some time within it. Right now he didn't care he had to find a way to return to what he was. A thief feared and wanted to know where his gang was. Did they know where he was? Glancing to nightstand he saw a single rose. A part of him wanted to get outside to do something other then wait. If he did do any exploring he would have to be careful if he was a human then there had to be a reason behind it. He felt like he could go somewhere, where he would find valuables and take them for his own. Yet at the same time it felt wrong, what was happening to him.

Sitting in a darkroom with the only light seeming to come form her eyes, Hisa laughed. The report that Vix had given her was one that amused her greatly. Not only had Kurama disappear, but Koenma was pretty much in for a whopping if his father found out. In over five hundred years she had not found this much entertainment. Still she could not enjoy the torment she was giving to Koenma she had to make sure that things went the way she wanted them too. The only three things that bothered her was that Jexen had not reported in, where Kurama really was, and that anyone that could give information to the Spirit Detectives had to be taken care of. The question running though her head was, "What was that fox doing?" That could very well affect her plans. The very plans that she had been making since she had found out that Kurama was alive, she would make him suffer as she had she will have her revenge.

He stood there on top of the school roof a place that he found comfort from the slight solitude. Even if at any moment anyone could just find him. Yusuke could not believe that Kurama would even leave. He would never intentionally cause pain to his mother; he had even used the forlorn hope to save her, even knowing that he would have to sacrifice himself to do so. Since then Yusuke had formed a sort of brotherhood for the fox when he attempted to sacrifice his own life for Kurama.

"Well, Urameshi, what are we going to do next?"

"There's no sign of where Kurama could be and our only source was killed, who ever is behind this is trying to cover their tracks."

"Maybe Kurama is really behind this he would know how to deceive us."

"No. Kurahara, something is not right about this"

"I happen to agree with you, detective. This is not something that The Fox will do intentionally."

"So what now, we're at a dead end now."

"No, it may look like it, but we may have little to go on, but we still have friends that can help, and if whoever is trying to cover their tracks will mess up."

"Ya I've talked to Jin and the others, and they have also heard nothing, but they said that they will keep their ears and eyes open. Hey, Short fry, did you come up with anything either or is it just Urameshi and I that are doing the hard work."

"I have been following my own leads, but they have left me to a dead end."

The three friends having tried to find their missing friend and partner, stood on top of the school roof wondering what would come next. Would they have enough time to find Kurama and when they do would they find that their friend was somehow behind his own disappearance.

Koenma sat at his desk, his form was that of an infant not only sucking on the pacifier in his mouth, but chewing it as well. It was an old habit that he had since his first few centuries, one that always seemed to comfort him when there was a problem. The very one problem that was running though his head was one that called for it, it felt like any moment his father would come though those doors madder then he had ever been. The thought made him slouch down more into his chair. He didn't know what to do, what he had found from his spirit detectives of Kurama's disappearance made him worry. Any number of theories could be put into effect of what could be behind it. Only one scared him the most, that he didn't consider the others. He continued to sit there with his head hang low from depression.

* * *

Well there you are chapter five I hope you all enjoy. Please review.

**Attention Author Note.**

Hello everyone well here is the next installment of Revenge is Sweet, if any of you are wondering when another chapter will be up please see my bio page where you can find the days that I will post chapters and what stage they are at. I will be posting chapter six later on today also, tomorrow at the latest. So come back to read the next post and leave a review please, and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions. Also check out my forum page here on I need some help from you all. One last note I have also changed the end of the last chapter so if any wonder why this chapter is different in the beginning, please read the last part of chapter four, now on with the story.

Aramas Sky

PS: Thank you all of you who have reviewed, your reviews have been wonderful and a great help understanding the show. Those of you who haven't thanks for at least reading.

Please see Bio for an update to next post


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention** : I know that Kurabara is the way that it is spelled, but in Poltergeist Report it is Kurahara and I will continue to spell it as such.

* * *

Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me, for the exception of Alicia. The plot I have not seen it anywhere else so that is so, so.

I've only seen a few episodes and one movie of Yu Yu Hakausho so please forgive me if any of the characters are out of character. If you see any of the characters that you know and love out of character let me know please.

Please see Bio for an update to next post

* * *

Chapter Six

As John laid on the bed, sleep not coming to him, the feeling of restlessness filled him. He was also anxious and nervous; tomorrow Alicia was going to take him to the local police station to see if there where any missing persons report matching his description. The clock on the bed side table flashed a red one fifteen, the urge to get moving filled him taking out a pair of jeans and a black shirt he dressed and in a short time he was out of the house, the night crisp, the pavement wet, and the lights of a few porches of the nearby houses where on. The memories that were now coming where few, none of them answering any questions he had just creating more had become just flashes now.

He continued his walk until he found himself in the middle of a park. The park seemed small from the street that it could have been someone's backyard, but as he walked on he found that its size was well hidden. Yet the park seemed to hide a darker secret he could feel it as he walked across a bridge which seemed to be pursing with demonic energy. How did he know that, or was he going crazy. The thing that frightened him the most, not that he knew about what he felt, but that this park even with all it energy, was another park by the access of the street making it public could create a problem bigger then the local authorities could handle.

As he continued to walk his concentration around his surroundings a memory came this memory was obscured, but some how sensing this demonic energy was bringing this memory to the surface he waited for the memory to fully raise to the surface and when nothing came he tried to force it out, somehow he knew it was important in someway, but the only thing he found was a headache. Whatever was hiding within the park was something that he felt he had to take action, especially when he found himself near Alicia's backyard.

Almost two weeks had passed since her son Shuichi had gone missing, two weeks that just seemed to pass slowly with things feeling like they were unfulfilled. Having asked his old friends at his old school if they had seen him recently, but known have, the friends that he did have out of school she knew somehow where looking for her son. She had gone to the police a few days ago to report a missing person's case, but somehow she felt that will not work, now was it of any help. The police had said that he may had run away and to come back in a few more days. She just couldn't wait so for all her waking hours she patrolled the streets, with the help of her husband and step-son they looked for any clue or sign find anything thing about their missing family member whereabouts. Everywhere she went a pair of eyes where always watching her as if waiting.

Alicia sat at the window another day of foul whether was here. This February the rains continued on, she had watched the news and the threat of floods where on for some of the counties. She hated these types of days so much the rains this month and last seemed to just never end as if God himself was flooding The North West. It did look like God had opened a window and thrown a bucket of water out. There wasn't much to do, she waited for John to wake up she knew he had a rough night she heard him when he leave the house in the middle of the night she had also not gotten enough rest the night before It looked like insomnia hit the occupants of the house hard.. The garden to the back was nearly bare filled only with weeds grass and dying roses.

"What are you looking at?" She turned her head to look at John, she was amazed that he looked like he had a goodnights sleep maybe she was imagining things last night.

"Nothing just the yard, I remember when it looked better, both my parents where alive. My mother grew up in this house it was just a simple yard then, but one day she began planting seeds around. Some never sprouted or bloomed. Over time the yard became a heave with the woods behind it. I always loved to play in her garden

"One day I was on that swing over there when my Grandfather came to talk to me. What he then told me changed my life from then on"

"That was when you found out about your parents death."

"Ya, I lived here since then, I tried to keep the garden alive, but it was a losing battle maybe because I didn't have a green thumb but just maybe the heart of this garden died when she did."

"What about your Grandparents why don't they live here any more?"

"I really don't know maybe they too can't stand being here anymore, maybe it brings them too many memories about her. They do come around once and around after their trips to stay and check up on the house and I. I think they wonder why I had not left, well this is the closest I can be to my Mother even if her garden is dead now."

As she continued to talk about her mother flashes of a woman came to mind. He couldn't put a name to her face or why she was so important, but somehow he knew he had change because of this woman. After both where quiet their attention kept upon the garden and their memories as the rain and wind continued on its onslaught.

Alicia stood from her spot looking to John. "I'm sorry about that, but it hurts even today. We should possible get ready we have a lot to do today. I'll get breakfast ready"

He sat there with what she said slowly going though his mind before he too made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Well there you are chapter five I hope you all enjoy. Please review.

Please see Bio for an update to next post


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention** : I know that Kurabara is the way that it is spelled, but in Poltergeist Report it is Kurahara and I will continue to spell it as such.

Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me, for the exception of Alicia. The plot I have not seen it anywhere else so that is so, so.

I've only seen a few episodes and one movie of Yu Yu Hakausho so please forgive me if any of the characters are out of character. If you see any of the characters that you know and love out of character let me know please.

Please see Bio for an update to next post

* * *

Chapter Seven

The nervousness in the cabin of the car was starting to get to Alicia, so she did what she felt may relax them both.

"I don't know about you, but I'm nervous, I mean nervous that I may lose a new friend. Yet I'm also hopeful, hopeful that we may actually find something about you. I'm nervous of what we may find or not."

"I've only known you for a week or so but I feel as if I've made a real friend with you. I mean, I have no idea how you may be feeling. I just want you to know that I'm here for you either way."

A simple smile formed on John's face from her words, she had been kind taking him in when he was injured and taking care of him, while he healed. She may have been to trusting in the eyes of others, but he felt glad that she was here. He felt that he knew this kind of kindness before, but he could not place his finger on it. Somehow strangely it relieved some of his fears.

"Well here we are the Tacoma city police station if they have any information of missing persons it should be here. If not I know they will send us to where we need to be."

The rain had just become a drizzle as they drove into the parking lot. It was a relatively new building completed just last month. The new landscape of grass was just starting to slowly grow.

As they approached the building Alicia eyes caught onto a green Mercedes-Benz 300 one that she felt she knew, but could not put a name to its owner. Walking to the front of the building a name to the owner of that car came to mind as the very owner stepped out of the building.

"Jason?"

"Alicia, John, hey guys."

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find out the same thing you are here for."

"Well what did you find?"

"Nothing, sorry man, I thought I could find something, but I did leave a report with them so they will call if they find something."

"Well I would like to speak to someone about this."

"Hey, Alicia, don't you think we should get John some new clothes look at him those clothes make him look like a bum."

She looked back toward her companion up and down, seeing this she had to agree, with his pants having holes and paint stains upon them, along with a Kiss t-shirt, also with pain and holes. The whole outfit did not seem to suit him at all.

"Now I would suggest that we get him some new cloths. So let's get to the mall I want to check out some new video games so let's get going I'll follow you."

Alicia just couldn't figure it out Jason had come out of his cave of a basement to find out something about John. She really wanted to talk to someone about John's case to confirm what her friend had said to her, but Jason was to convincing to her and then they made their way to their cars.

John just watched Jason there was something familiar about him, he knew it had to be important; he was taken out of his thoughts as Jason began to drag Alicia and himself towards the cars.

The activity level of the ogres working did not slow down, but now seemed to hold a feeling of desperation one that Yusuke could see as something he never saw before yet it seemed to hold some hope in it also.

"Okay, George, where is that infant?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but Lord Koenma is in a meeting with King Enma." The sounds from Koenma's office were not of a meeting at all, but of Koenma getting a spanking.

"Did King Enma find out about Kurama missing?"

"No, sir, Lord Koenma did leave this for you it is something about your next mission. Good luck, sir."

He ran he had for he was being chased by his former employers and by the spirit detectives. He didn't want to be caught by either group both presented death to him. Either he would be killed or he will go to jail then be killed. So he ran for his life and nothing else. Pushing and shoving everybody in his way he didn't care if he got anyone else upset, but if he could get to safety maybe, just maybe he could live a little longer.

Red eyes observed this demon as he ran if this guy wanted not to e found he was doing a horrible job of it. He could even see Yusuke following their target. If they did not act fast another window to find Kurama would be closed to them. Kurama, since he had disappeared had left a gaping hole within the group. When he had found out about a possible informant he had followed Yusuke, wanting to make sure that they will not lose any possible lead to their missing friend.

All he could do was stand there, frozen with shock, as he stared at the two figures approaching him. The only thing that he could now do was hope that he would escape from this alive, or even be captured by the Spirit detectives.

"Well what do we have here, Charlie, why isn't this that squealer?"

"Ya he is, where are going to do? Are we going to have fun with him?"

"Well ya we just might do though we need to get something from him that the boss needs."

"No please I didn't hear or see anything. I don't know a thing please."

"Well to bad for you buddy, the boss believes you saw something and when the boss says to do something it will get done. I mean what idiot would not do what the boss says, oh sorry pal didn't think about that there."

"Can I smash him?"

"Go right ahead take it slow though, the boss would love it more."

He watched as the informant ran into a dark corner being followed by two others, when they had lost sight of Yusuke the detective was stumbling over some of the mess that the informer and his chasers had made on their way

Having lost sight of the informant, frustration set in, he could not believe it, standing there angry and frustrated. He could not sense anything, was the informant still alive.

"Detective, this way," said a voice.

He turned and followed the owner of the voice Hiei. Together they ran until they came upon the form of a body on the ground. The turned the body to see that his eye had been gorged out.

"I don't know anything, of His," where his last words he said in barely a whisper.

* * *

Well there you are chapter seven I hope you all enjoy. Please review.

Please see Bio for an update to next post


	8. Chapter 8

**Attention** : I know that Kurabara is the way that it is spelled, but in Poltergeist Report it is Kurahara and I will continue to spell it as such.

Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me, for the exception of Alicia. The plot I have not seen it anywhere else so that is so, so.

I've only seen a few episodes and one movie of Yu Yu Hakausho so please forgive me if any of the characters are out of character. If you see any of the characters that you know and love out of character let me know please.

Please see Bio for an update to next post

Chapter Eight

* * *

John awoke to find the house empty with a note and a plate of food lying at the table. He sat down reading the note:

_'Hi, John, sorry I'm not home I had to go to work early today. I hope this food isn't too cold for you when you come down; there is more in the kitchen if you want more. Alicia' _

He looked to the plate to see a few pancakes with syrup on the side. Knowing for sure that it had to be cold, he took the plate to the kitchen to warm up. The kitchen was a mess, with dirty dishes in the sink overflowing onto the nearby counter and even onto the very ground itself. Trash was scattered around the room. He could barely see where the microwave was, with all this mess.

She sat there information on her computer looking upon the information of some customer she was helping. The day was a slow day with sales being low, and for some reason the customers seemed to be in a rude mood, complaining about one thing and then another. It was a never ending day, and she was getting tired of it.

"So I hear from Jason that you have a guy at your house, so why didn't you tell me? Who is this guy?"

"Oh come on, Karinwe are at work lets not talk about that right now please."

"Look if there is some strange guy at your place, I need to know if you are going to be safe. Come on you live on your own; your grandparents don't live with you, and they rarely come to visit. Now come on tell me about this guy."

"Okay, okay I will tell you, but after let it rest okay."

"Okay."

"Well, I found him a couple weeks ago in my backyard injured and unconscious; I took him in and decided to take care of him."

"What are you crazy? He could have been wanted by the police or even by some gangsters. Why else do you think he got injured like that?"

"I really don't know why I didn't call anyone, when I found him. I just felt that I had to take care of him. After a few days, he awoke when I got back from work a few days later.

"He looked a lot better then when I first found him, but."

"But, what, what happened?"

"Well turned out that he lost his memory, that he had amnesia."

"Wow that has got to suck."

"Well ya, he is been doing good with some of his memories returning at first but it has been slow going for a while now."

"What does he remember?"

"Well he hasn't talked to me about must of it, he did remember a name, and I think he said Kurama"

"Wow, hey what is, that Japanese."

"I thought it was something, oriental, not sure if it is Japanese or not, but what does it mean?"

She looked at her friend and co-worker, to see her shrug, also not knowing.

"So is he cute?"

"He is, boyishly cute; I love his hair so nice and long. Even when he was injured it was nice and slickly. Even with all that plant stuff in it."

"Plant stuff?"

"Ya, strangely there where seeds and weeds and a rose, a rose, how the heck did he even get a rose into his hair?"

"Why did he even have that stuff there, was it from your Mother's garden?"

"No, it was fresh stuff alive, not dead and dry."

"Now that is just weird."

"It is, and his eyes oh my goodness, they are so pretty."

"So do you think he likes you?"

"Likes me?"

"Oh you know you like him, maybe he might have the same feelings."

"How, we don't even know each other that well, well he doesn't know me that well, even with both of us not knowing anything about him at all."

They continued the day talking of guys, while they worked on helping their customers, and their co-workers. Alicia just hoped that the day would go fast and not drag along like so many others that she had before.

They sat there together at Genkai's temple quietly, thinking of what has been going on around them, in their search for their friend. While they could not believe what two of them found when they tried to get to the informant.

"His eyes, his eyes were just…."

Yusuke just nodded, why would someone take a pair of eyes, like that?

"Is this person some sort of, crazy person messed upped person, that eats a piece of their enemies to get their power?"

"It could be anything, what they needed it for my have just been something of prove that they killed their target if that isn't it then it could be for anything."

"Yes, but who would do such a thing and why does he want with Kurama, what did they do to him?"

"The only thing that the informant said before he died was one word, his."

Everyone in their circle stayed quiet thinking about what they had found out, who was this demon and what where his plans, and why was he doing it for?

Often the eyes are the windows of the soul showing, what if when you ate them you not only gain the powers of your enemies, but of their memories and thoughts? The very thought of eating them is something that some believe to give them power over this person, but since they are dead what point is it to actually eat something for power over another, when they are already dead. You have already over powered them. But to find out the information that this person had gain in life, and the eyes that she held within her hands was what she had needed for to get what she wanted, the once owner of these eyes had been the only survivor of the attack on Kurama.

Closing her eyes, she sat there in the dark room lit only by a few candles, holding the eye balls within her hand. She concentrated upon them, falling deep into another set of mind. She waited and waited, and eventually an image started to form. Three blurs appeared, before here two of which faced a single one. All three looked to be in battle fighting against one another. As the image cleared the third figure, with long red hair was thrown into a portal. Now she was getting somewhere, she smiled in hope of finding more of this portal and where it had sent the red headed figure. But why would a portal open up like that so randomly in such an odd spot?

"Tilak, your killer will soon meet his end, but not before I break him."

He watched from the next room, hearing what she had just said, there was a lot of anger within her for what had happened to her children when the legendry thief had come to their home to steal what they had. What ever he had stolen was nothing compared to what he had done to them.

* * *

Well there you are chapter eight I hope you all enjoy. It has been awhile since I have entered anything, but I hope to do some more since I got a brand new lap top, should make things easier. Not going to be writing then typing the story into the computer when I get back from work. So please review this chapter and the last.

Please see Bio for an update to next post


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to thank you all for coming on and reading this story and for those of you that did thank you for leaving your reviews for the last two chapters. I hope to hear from all of you again for these next two.

I have seen one story with Kurama losing his memory, though I waited for it to update it never did and eventually disappeared from the World Wide Web, or that I could never find it. Though my story has him losing his memory it does not have it just at Japan, but in the USA.

KaboomingKitsune: Don't worry I don't intend on having this story become a lemon, that is a little way more personal then I intend to do.

* * *

Revenge is Sweet

Chapter Nine

She moaned as she entered the house, after working all day and going though the crankiest customers that she had ever seen while she had been working for the company that she worked at, she dreaded going inside to the mess that was her house. It wasn't that she didn't have the time to clean, it was for three facts: one she hated to clean two why should she clean if it was just going to become another mess once again, and three she hated to clean.

As she entered dumping her belongings near the closet door, she looked up to see that the floor before here was clean, she stared wide eyed not believing what she was seeing and shocked of the cleanliness of the place, she could never clean this well the dust was gone from the furniture the cobwebs had disappeared. Even as she entered the kitchen it was so clean she could have sworn that she could see her reflection on the floor.

"Hello, I hope I'm not going over my borders with cleaning the house," she looked over to the voice that had spoken to see John standing at the table. On the table was something that impressed her, on it was set two plates with their dinner.

"I can't believe that you actually did this."

"Well I wanted to thank you for taking care of me and trying to help find out who I am."

She blushed at the comment and the smile that he had on his face, she thought he looked very much a romantic guy at that very moment. "Well I just did what I thought was right to do, but what did you make?"

"Nothing special just some rice and chicken."

"For something that isn't special it sure does smell great."  
She sat down at her place and took a bite of the chicken.

"Wow, it even tastes great too. Wow where ever you are from you learned to cook so great."

They sat down eating their dinner with a few words shared between the both of them when time had come for the dishes to be cleaned Alicia stood only to be stopped by John saying that she had just got off work that he could take care of it.

The place was dark with the sound of a train running though the area with it's light lighting the area, the figure before him was one that he thought had died long ago, an old friend, but what he was telling him was something that could not be. He died when he had went to get his amulet, telling him to run away when he was ensnarled in the trap that must have soon killed him or lead to his death. The bat demon before him was someone that he never expected to see again. He moaned from the headache that he was having as the memory of his old friend ran though his head of that day in the demon world.

John awoke looking around for some sign that something, about his dream, but as he sat there nothing of the dream would return to him and left nothing, but a strange sad feeling. The thought of this strange person in his dream, made his memories want to stir. Lying there in bed he relaxed hoping that maybe something of the dream would come to him, as his eyes got heavy and sleep claimed him once again.

Sitting by the window, Ms. Hatanaka looked out to see the outside world. Her leg shaking uncontrollable from anxious energy that came from waiting, waiting for the call that could change her life for better or for worse she just hoped that it was for the better. She just knew that the person that was going to call me had information of something that I had been looking for. Her son, the son that had gone missing for sometime now and everyone that she had spoken with knew nothing or could find nothing. Her little boy; even though he was a young man was still a child to her, the dreams that she was having now, since he had gone missing had been horrifying, dreams in which he was injured some where in some remote place, or even died from crossing someone, or just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Yet she could not believe that her Shuichi was a smart boy and he knew how to get himself and others out of trouble. Ms. Hatanaka knew that he had a few friends that had gotten themselves into trouble and knew that he helped them, how he did was something that she never knew, but what she did know is that he does something.

The sound of the ringing phone brought her back into the real world, she looked at it with a shock of surprise grabbing it timidly, she had never been nervous in her whole life.

"Hello," she said my voice seaming to fail me at this very moment.

"Honey, have you gotten that call yet."

She took in a deep breath that she didn't know that she was holding when she heard the voice of her husband on the other end. "No I haven't gotten the call yet I've been waiting, this person should be calling soon."

"Alright, call me at the office when you get the call, let me know what was said." She pinches her nose bridge sighing putting down the phone. Then she felt the need to get up from her place at the window. She just had to get up and stretched her legs and tries to get some of her wit and to calm down. Soon as she had calmed down she returned back to her place at the window with a coffee up in hand. Once she was truly calmed the phone rings again that the coffee cup in my hand fell onto the floor leaving a huge brown stain on the carpet floor. Picking up the phone she only hoped that this would lead her to something that would get me closer to her missing child.

The five of them sat there talking about what they had found out and what they had reported to Koenma. The young prince of the spirit world sat there listening to what they had to say, some of which made sense yet others brought about more questions. These was maybe the time that he should start doing some research of his own, or at least have some ogre work on it as he had so much pressing matters to attend to.

"Luckily, for us, my Father as yet to hear word of what has happened to Kurama."

"Well then you where lucky," Yusuke said a smirk on his face

"We will have to start doing some small research in the mean time we also have reports of demons coming all over the word. Other agencies are taking care of their problems, but we are having our own. It seems some strange demons are starting to appear in Japan near Yokohama. These demons are not even what we normally deal with."

"So what we can take them on ourselves no problem."

"Ya, Uramashi, is right we can take them!"

"What sort of demons are these?"

"They are lead by an unknown demon."

"Wait, that name sounds familiar."

"Of course it should, this is a western demon that we are talking about. And their actively here is starting to become."

"What of the Fox, we can't stop our search for him," Hiei said. Yusuke looked at him, something in his voice the way he said it, was something that he thought he would not say of.

"No we can't, and these demons could very well be behind his disappearance, some of these western demons are known to eat parts of their enemies so this is the closest link. So if they do know something about Kurama then we are in face taking care of two problems at once."

* * *

Well here we are chapter nine is complete again thank you for reading and reviewing. Chapter Ten will be up shortly so come back soon to read it and please enjoy. 


	10. Chapter 10

I would like to thank you all for coming on and reading this story and for those of you that did thank you for leaving your reviews for the last two chapters. I hope to hear from all of you again for these next two.

**Alli-dunno:** This is not a Yaoi, it might suggest some suggestions that a possible yaoi could have happened, but no this will not be a yaoi.

* * *

Revenge is Sweet

Chapter Ten

They both sat there their drinks cold from their wait there, they did not know who they where going to meet or what they where going to be told. Sitting at the table, they did not understand why the person that had called them had told them to met them here of all places. Being a small restaurant and recently new to the neighborhood it was not getting much business, somehow the food was not something that interested the general public of Japan. Much of the food was too much for must stomachs to eat, often the customers would complain on stomach pains that at times would immobilize a person from their normal activities. Whatever was in the food was some sort of laxative poison. Must people wondered why the store had not yet gone out of business or why have they not fired their currant chef. Both of them would not dare order any food from the menu opting to have a class of water, which tested still horrible.

Mrs. Hatanaka looked around the room anxious to meet this person and to know what sort of information he may have on her son. Even now as she sat there switching from looking for this person then to her drink the doubt of not knowing, or that this was some sort of sick cruel joke played upon her at this time of searching for her son.

MrHatanaka could not believe that they where even doing this, even with not telling the police most of this made him feel uncomfortable, and worried that there was something more to this then what they thought was just a simple lost child. True that he was not a young child, but a young man, he would always remain that way to his Mother. Mrs. Hatanaka sat there nervously looking down at her cup and back up to see if who they where suppose to meet had even shown up, but just to be disappointed and went back to look at her warm water.

"Excuse me, you may want to know that there are things that you do not know what your son has experienced and what he does is something that you may not even believe." The man that had just spoken had immediately taken the sit in front of them.

"Hey, that seat is taken, we are waiting for someone!"

"Well if you are going to take that tune with me I won't tell you about your son, Shuichi."

He looked to the nearby waitress that was making her way over to where they where, after he had ordered and the food was brought to them he continued to talk to them. The couple could not believe that he could even stomach this type of food.

"Well come on are you going to tell us something that would help us find him or not, or are you just going to stuff yourself with this horrid food."

"Is he okay, where is he?"

"I do not know where he is, I do know that he is safe for now."

"What have you done to Shuichi where is he."

"Your step-son, Mr. Hatanaka, is somewhere I don't know as I told your wife. I have also not done anything to him. I do know that there are some people that are really upset with him for something that he did long ago."

"How could even cause trouble with these people he is such a good boy?"

"Mrs. Hatanaka, there are something's that even you do not know about your son. Things that you must find out for yourself, I only hope that when you do find out that you would take it well. He will need your support more then anything when the time comes, but for now wait for the time. You will find him I assure you."

"Hm, now if you excuse me I have to take my leave, but don't worry the path to find your son will open up sooner then you think."

As they sat there contemplating what he had told them they took a quick look on the nearby television, even with no sound the news that was on was something that they did not fully acknowledge. Until one story flashed on the screen that bought their attention more then anything, that brought a shiver down their backs.

The city was quiet the even with all the traffic going about, and the pedestrians making their way though the stores or other places that they needed to do with. He walked amongst the crowd watching the mortals. He smiled, his face hidden by the hood of his black hoodie. Most demons of his type never ventured to Japan, or most of the eastern lands of the mortal world, but now they where taking their conquest for souls one step higher. With Christianity long ago made its way here to spread its beliefs here. Then why not take advantage of those unsuspecting mortals that no longer believed in either faiths of this land and foreign. To bring an apocalypse into this world was something that he had wanted to do for so long. The legion of armies that he had ready where itching to battle and had started to fight amongst one another, and if he did not find something for them to destroy, his power as one of the Dukes of hell would be gone quicker then he had rose to power.

He looked up to the sky looking toward his only companion, Dumah, a fallen angel of death. Even though he had fallen long ago, he took his job with the out most of importance bringing new souls that where corrupted to hell to fuel it, with the torture that they had done to these souls.

The very one that he felt would get what they needed done, with all the souls living in this country. The angel of death was one that had proven himself worthwhile having. With the new systems of collecting souls and new techniques, collecting souls was much easier especially as the population increase over the years.

Though they where being fueled by these souls the army on the other side also was gaining new recruits as the years went though. It was still a battle to stay in power to become more powerful then the last year. So that was why they where here, here to find what they needed and there was a lot to feed them well.

It was far quieter this night then any other that he had experienced as he walked the neighborhood. Much that he sensed was something that he felt that he knew something about yet it was still different from it some how. But he did not acknowledge that tonight, tonight he was not alone beside him was Alicia just enjoying the walk the sun had set a bit ago, with daylight saving in effect it was later then Alicia normally had stayed out that he knew about, other then work. Now with her beside him he was more alert, not trusting the nice calm area that he was seeing.

She watched the two that walked up ahead of her, some how the energy from one of these two had drawn her here. Something about one of these mortals was different, yet it was so similar to what she normally encounters. Her purple eyes narrowed as she made out what she was sensing. A demon, a low level demon was in her domain and with a mortal no less, but why was this demon in a human body in the first place. Often times demons that had possessed the body of a human would make their host insane that they where easy to recognize by the clerics that hunted their kind. She smiled as the two entered one of the ranch style houses nearby, she stayed hidden maybe she would have some fun with this one.

After all she had worked hard to achieve this territory after losing so much and if this would get her back to her old position then this would be all the better. If not she would have at least enjoy torturing and punishing this demon that was in her way.

* * *

Well there you are chapter ten please review. I am currently writing chapter eleven and if all goes well, no writers block then next month it will be posted. Thank you for reading. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Attention**: I know that Kurabara is the way that it is spelled, but in Poltergeist Report it is Kurahara and I will continue to spell it as such.

Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me, for the exception of Alicia. The plot I have not seen it anywhere else so that is so, so.

I've only seen a few episodes and one movie of Yu Yu Hakausho so please forgive me if any of the characters are out of character.

I would like to thank these people for review for the last few chapters:

KaboomingKitsune-LookWhoBlewUpTheToilet

Alli-dunno

Kahuffstix

Okay this chapter is a bit later then I planed on having it be posted, but better late then never, though I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Yellow eyes stare ahead toward a small house; she took in everything about the house, from the building itself to the surrounding area. The two occupants inside fascinated her bringing a curiosity that she had not known for so long. This pair was something she did not expect, watching them she had found that the demon had some how lost his memory. The thought that this demon having lost his memory made her smirk, what weak demon would even lose his memory in the first place?

But that didn't matter in the first place know, she only wanted to torture and torment them maybe even feed off the little human that resided with him.

A part of her was anxious ready to strike upon her prey, but she knew that now was not the time.

Her yellow eyes caught sight of the front door opening revealing the human waving to the other occupant of the house before she made her way out to the parked car on the street. A delicate eyebrow raised as to what the little human was going, humans at this day of age where strange and where getting even more stranger.

She smiled as the demon turned around looking toward her direction; he may know that she was near, but the very thing that she wanted from him was fear.

He watched as Alicia left in her car hoping that she had a good day he smiled of thinking of the gift he was preparing for her, some how he was drawn to work on this special project and though he may not remember much. What he was working on was something that seemed to come natural to him. His eyes where drawn to across the street some movement within the shadows. There was something there that he would have to watch out for.

The oar and its rider where high in the sky not seen by any of the people below her she looked at them wondering where her target had gone, the spirit of this recently deceased person was nowhere to be seen any where he had spent his life nor where his body had died. She had sent the reports out of similar situations to Koenma's office and what had taken place around the away at the time. Though she had left out what she was doing at the time of the death, even with the list of those that where going to pass away she was away doing other things.

She only hoped that Koenma would send someone, someone that would fix whatever was going on around here, she just wanted to run back to school. This was just something that was just too much for her.

The weather was hot and the sun was fully out and it seemed to just make the day even hotter, when the sun was out; then it really was. Many passed fast as they tried to go though the three of them walked out trying to stay in the shed, well at least two of them where attempting to stay cool. The smallest of the three walked casually in the hot sun beating down.

"So, Botan, have you heard anything else about those demons that where spotted around here?"

"Not much Yusuke, only that there are two of them and they seem to be up to something, but we don't have any witnesses to confirm on either."

"Hmm, sounds like we are walking into the unknown on this one, but that is okay well go ahead and find these demons and take care of them and stop whatever they are doing."

"This may not be as simple as you might expect, Detective." 

"Come on, Hiei, keep up a, great now I'm talking like Botan!"

"And what is so bad about staying positive," Botan said her hands on her hips staring at the spirit detective.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Yusuke, where is Kuahara, wasn't he going to come with us here?"

"How should I know where that baka is, he may be going around singing sonnets to Yukina."

The very thought that the human man was even interested in his twin sister was something that annoyed Hiei. Though Kurahara was always flirting with the girls he had always acted even more idiotic when he was around his sister. 

"Hey, Hiei, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Botan, let's take care of this."

"Okay, there is a fairer that we are suppose to meet this is her district that she was responsible for maybe she might know of something that is going on and I just want to check up on her."

The temple was quiet expect for footsteps, his own footsteps waiting at the front of the entrance of the temple for Uramashi, Hiei, and Botan for the new assignment that they where given. He was itching to get to find something about Kurama, some sort of clue to their missing friend. Or at least for something to beat up that wasn't Uramashi for a change.

"Where is everyone?"

She was hoping that help will come but when she saw Botan and two others come she was as happy as could be and just as nervous as she ever was. She has always looked up to Botan while she had completed her schooling and was happy that Botan and smiled upon her and helped her along her path to starting her career as a fairer. Botan being the kind person that she was had always attracted the company of many and she seemed to bring out the best of everyone the friends that she had made was something that shewas jealous of.

"Botan, I'm so glad that you are here, everything is just not going right!"

"What's wrong, Emiko?"

The Hiei looked at the new arrival not at all surprise why such a young grim reaper was in the area that was having the most problems at the moment. Everything about her screamed that she was just a novice in this career and if anything this was her first job as a grime reaper. She looked up to them all once she had gotten off her oar. She was short shorter then him with big round glasses that gave the impression that she was blind without them.

"Oh, Botan, I just don't understand it I keep trying to get the spirits of those that passed, but they just are not there at all I'm just so scared that I'm doing something so wrong. I'm doing something wrong am I."

"Well we are here to find out what is going on and there are some reports of some other strange things going on around here."

"What can you tell us?"

"Other then, all the spirits not being where they are suppose to be nothing else."

"So basically whatever is behind this is trying to keep their tracks hidden. What of those reports of demons in the area?"

"Demons, I didn't hear anything about any demons, but I did see something strange."

"What did you see?"

"Well I always thought that what I saw was something that did not come to our area, but worked in the west."

"What!"

"Angels of death."

"Angels of death, wait aren't you and Botan angels of death."

"Oh no, Yusuke, where not, grime reapers yes, but we are not angels."

"Okay so this angel of death is here possibly collecting spirits."

"Souls, they are often referred to as souls, in the west."

"Ya, Botan, just another name for spirit. Why is an angel of death here collecting souls, when there are other places for them to collect?"

"It often depends on the human that the soul or spirit is from depending upon what. What I thought he just asked Botan."

"Emiko, this may not be the best of times for that."

"It appears, Detective that is what we are going to have to find out."

"Well this is going to be fun and I've been wanting to beat something to a pulp."

Watching from the shadows was something that he always did while Hisa conducted business, watching to find out what the next step was in her scheme. Even more when the plan to attack and kill Kurama was taken into effect, though she had sent him to do some other job the want and need to go. But he had interior motive of his own his gaze was hidden by his bangs that hung limply and dully over his eyes. Not many have seen his eye or the emotions behind them.

If Kurama was going to be killed then he was going to do it after he bit the fox senseless for the crimes that he had committed against his family. But what he had seen about the fox since his last encounter was that he had change and whatever had changed him he wanted to know.

He just about laugh when he heard of where Hisa was sending her minions to search for Kurama, knowing that she was searching in the wrong place.

* * *

Well there we are Chapter eleven, to tell you the trust I was hoping to have it a little longer, but well it just seemed right to stop where I left off for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and please review and remember check out my profile to find out how stories are going along and when they will be posted. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Attention**: I know that Kurabara is the way that it is spelled, but in Poltergeist Report it is Kurahara and I will continue to spell it as such.

Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me, for the exception of Alicia. The plot I have not seen it anywhere else so that is so, so.

I've only seen a few episodes and one movie of Yu Yu Hakausho so please forgive me if any of the characters are out of character.

Thank you Alli-dunno for reviewing the last chapter, to tell you the truth I'm trying to keep it even between the characters just wanting to have their own time in the story so that we can all see all the characters that we love within the story, even the new ones.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Walking though the park was something that she did not do as much now of days, but being out now with John next to her was something that was fairly interesting. When John had made his way to the door he was not expecting her to come with him and seemed to be in an even more anxious state then when the left the house together. The way he kept looking around as if expecting something was in everyway deterring to the mood.

But to John the need to come out was for different reasons though he had been with Alicia for a few months he had made it a habit of going out at night it just felt right to patrol around the neighbor hold. Though what he could remember of his past, but then again he felt protective of this place and the human next to him. Now he was very much in the protective mood to protect her sensing that there was something nearby them and that very thing had been hanging around the house.

"John, are you okay, you seem a bit distracted"

"Oh, yes I'm fine just a beautiful night."

"Yep, it is beautiful, it's just missing."

"What is missing," John asked.

"Stars, it's missing stars. Sure it does have a few stars, but well it just not enough. It's not like paint scattered though out on some black canvas."

"So you like the stars?"

"Yep for a long time, I even want to move one day to a place where there is less light pollution, or at least go camping to a place where I can just lay down and watch the sky above me before I fall asleep." She smiled looking up at the sky, John watch her face light up as she stared at the stars. He smiled at her, but he just couldn't relax not with the feeling that they where being followed.

"So how was your day today?"

"Oh pretty good, good that I didn't have to go to work. School was a different thing, you see I go to a running start program I go to high school in the morning and then in the other half of the day I go to the community college. What about you do you remember yourself if you go to high school or do you go to college?"

"No I don't remember that."

"I know you can come with me to school maybe that might make some memories come out of that stubborn head of yours," she said laughing.

"It is worth a try."

"Okay then, so I guess we will have to make some plans for that. Oh this is going to be so much fun. But for now let's go home and eat dinner I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

She watched from a distance as the demon and his human companion walked though the neighborhood seeing that often times he would go out with this little thing, brought out the idea that brought a smirk to her face. By the way he treated this human she must be his mate or an intended mate, if she could create some chaos with that then maybe just maybe she can hurt this demon and get him out of her territory. She was going to have the most fun she has had in over a hundred years.

The time was still not here and now there where some added problems coming to their attention. Trying to get the souls that he needed to fuel his army was now going to a point that he did not expect. Now with the problem of these spirit detectives of Koenma coming to investigate what was going on around the area it was becoming a more careful operation. The arrival of these detectives was thanks to the young inexperience grim reaper that had reported on the strange occurrences that where happening. Bathnin wondered if he could somehow distract them to get away from where he and Dumah where at then maybe they could collect the souls that they needed and meet with Balban. He only hoped that Balban was getting all the information that they would need against this new possible enemy.

"So, Emiko, how do you know Botan?"

"Oh, Botan was one of my tutors while I went to school, she was so kind and helpful isn't she wonderful and she is always so positive even when things are so bad. I could go on and on. What do you think about her, how did you meet her, Mr. Uramashi."

"Yusuke, come here."

"Ya, I'm coming hold on!"

The ally that Hiei was facing was something that did not bring anything to mind to Yusuke when he approached. To his eyes there was nothing here that would give them any clue so what could Hiei had called him here to check out?

"Okay so what do you want, Hiei?"

"Doesn't it seem strange that all the souls of these people in this area that have passed are all in her area?"

"Ya it does seem strange, but what else other then the location is something that this is happening."

"This is something that can prove that something is very off and that this theory of angels maybe a part of what is happening."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"This," in Hiei's hand was a long black feather; the length of the feather could not be from any bird that had ever been seen in Japan or anywhere else. The two looked at the feather wondering how far this case actually was.

The stress of just seeing all the unfinished paper work was enough to make him suck harder on his pacifier. The paper work right now represented so many problems that where going on and the punishment of doing this incorrectly, or other words not solving the issues going on was something that he dreaded. Even being five hundred years old spankings where always a terror to him and to get this solved would be a huge relief to him. The fear that crept up to him was a deep shiver every time he heard his father's footsteps out side his door has he walked past, expecting that he knew something that Koenma was trying to hide from him.

"What am I going to do, what am I going to do if he finds out?"

"What are you going to do if I find out what?"

The sound of his father's voice was all that he needed to be frozen in silence.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, Kurama, is missing we're looking every where for him!"

Koenma was shaking in fear covering his eyes trying to keep his eyes from seeing the anger that his father would most definitely have, but the laughter that he heard was something that he did not expect.

"Father," was the only thing he could say has he watch Enma leave his office laughing his head off.

"I must really be in trouble."

Balban smiled at what he had found out from Koenma trying to hide his laughter even more as he made his way out of the offices of the spirit world. His disguised still in place which seemed to bring out fear to the ogres that seemed to be working more then they normally would what stroke of luck did he have today. What he would tell Bathnin about what he found was not going to be has funny as the fear that Koenma showed when he had come into his office.

The time that they had together had to be finished up with and he had to get going before whatever was around would go after Alicia. Whatever was out there he had to find before something would happen to her. As the time together had past a fondness seemed to develop for her. He closed the door behind him making sure that he did not make a sound as he left. Thinking that he would never see her again.

The garden had improved far more then he had ever expected it to ever do before. Knowing that the garden was something that was important to her he had in his time living with her improved the garden. With the knowledge that she did not look at the garden like she would have normally, but now since his work was finish with the garden was an escape from the rest of the world, into a fairytale. He looked back to the house sadden that he was leaving behind a new friend. He look to the new rose bush that had grown wonderfully since he had worked so hard on the garden and he thought of something that he had to do before he left.

She awoke to the sweet smell of flowers near her and it brought her comfort as she woke up. She looked to the pillow next to her to find that a single stem of a rose, the bud not fully blooming. Wondering why it was here she got up taking the rose with her. It was a beautiful rose one that she was becoming curious on where it had come from.

"John, are you awake," she asked walking into the guest room to find that it was empty the bed undressed. Its sheets folded at the end of the bed, with that the feeling that John had left filled her with dread and loneliness. She didn't know that he was going to leave or if John had any feelings of needing to move on. She silently cried, upset at not that he had left, but he had left without saying goodbye.

She walked out of the room her feet guiding her unconsciously to the garden, she did not notice the change until she brought her face up, from looking at the ground shocked at what she saw.

The garden that she once knew as dead planet and over growing grass had become something that she had always imagined her dream garden would have looked like. It was an amazing change that she saw before her.

She had watched as the demon had left the house in the early morning a smirk appearing on her face as he walked into the house and then soon left the house. She could only laugh knowing what he was trying to do. Knowing that he cared so much for this little human to leave without saying anything was something that she was going to bring to her advantage. This little trespasser would pay for entering her domain.

What they had found out about what was happening was something that they had to think about some more to find out why that was happening and to who or what the feather belonged to. "So what do you think?"

"Emiko, Botan, if there is any one that is going to pass soon or has pass we have to be there when it happens. If we can catch whoever is doing this we might be able to stop them in the act and save their next victim from them."

"Yusuke?"

"Just do it, Botan, we don't have much time. Hiei, you ready for this."

Hiei could only scuff at the spirit detective.

He knew that with the prospect of finding this thing that was around that had been following and watching him and Alicia was near. Whatever it was he felt that he was ready to fight it. As he made his way over the bridge of the park and saw two figures in the fog together their backs facing him. He knew that something was not right when he smelt the air filled with the hint of blood.

"I knew you would come here. I just didn't know that you would take your time to get here."

"Who are you?"

"Well I'm just the owner to all you see here, but then you wouldn't know that you where trespassing on what was mine. Or living with something that is mine. She is a pretty thing don't you think. Though I don't understand what you would see in her."

The being before him turned facing him allowing him a better view of the other figure with her. She licked off some of the blood off the neck of her unconscious hostage.

"Though she is a testy little thing."

"Alicia!"

* * *

Thank you once again for reading this fan-fiction please if you would review and tell me what you think. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Attention**: I know that Kurabara is the way that it is spelled, but in Poltergeist Report it is Kurahara and I will continue to spell it as such.

Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me, for the exception of Alicia. The plot I have not seen it anywhere else so that is so, so.

I've only seen a few episodes and one movie of Yu Yu Hakausho so please forgive me if any of the characters are out of character.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

He stood there frozen where he stood, so this was the thing that had been haunting him and now even more then before, Alicia was in grand peril.

"Who would have thought that this little thing could taste so good, but then again you are not interested in blood like my kind are."

"Let her go."

"Oh, your commanding me, my you must be very stupid to even suggest that I let go of this delightful treat. Or is she your little mate? You do seem to care for her. Why should I give her to you?"

He watched as she brought her mouth to Alicia's mouth the fangs that where now clear to him suck themselves into her neck. Hearing a silent moan come from Alicia's lips his eyes widened in fear for Alicia.

"Can you hear it, can you hear her blood though her veins? Can you smell it? No I don't think you can. Though if you could you would understand how addicting it is to have."

"Who are you?"

"Me, I'm Lamia, but then I would ask you who you are, but you don't even know your true name do you John."

She looked at him, to see the shock that he displayed.

"How do I know that? Why the blood of living beings holds more then just nourishment and power, but also memories. Wake up little one, I know you want to say hello to your little friend."

Alicia's eyes slowly opened revealing her normal hazel eyes where now dark. She seemed calmed for what was happening.

"Well, I didn't say she would be in control of herself, but she does know what is going on."

The thrall that Alicia was under was powerful even though she did not know what it was. Yet she still fought even more so when she saw John in front of her, she wanted to scream. Scream for him to run, to get away from this thing. Yet nothing would come out of her mouth, but a moan.

The mists that surrounded the area around them seemed to keep most of the morning sunlight off of them; John kept his eyes on Lamia and the area around them for something that could help him fight this thing and to get Alicia away and to safety.

What could he do, what could he do to save Alicia. He moved his hand into his hair expecting to fell the very rose that he clearly could remember, to help deal with the problem before him. As his hand moved though his hair that was all that he could feel. How can he fight against this thing with out a weapon, he looked around for something that might help, but the only thing he could see on the bridge vines. Which gave him idea.

"Now what do you have there, a vain. Do you even believe you can fight me with a mere little plant? Oh I can sense the fear from you, you are a weak one. I would love to play with you, but can't you see that I'm quite occupied at the moment with this little one."

"Not for long."

As he grabbed unto the vines he could feel them grow and gather together into a strange rope behind Lamia. The vines made there way around her separating into two one section wrapped around her tighten it's gripe upon her as she began to struggle while the other section wrapped around Alicia gently releasing her from the grips of the vampire.

"What in hell is this?"

She was to shock to react when the vines dragged her victim from her grasp to do anything to fight back.

"Tricky, tricky, there is more to you then I thought little demon. Well then I will allow this victory today, but this is not the last we will see one another. Next time I will go ahead and have my full of the little morsel of a friend, so bye, bye."

At those words Lamia's body slow disappeared into the mist the vines that had encompassed her fell away and apart. But how he had made the vines grow or how Lamia had escape was not on his mind at the present moment as he ran to Alicia. She was unconscious and pail and this worried him, this girl was so kind to him and had helped him so much how could he had put her into danger the way that he did. This was all that he could think of as he picked her limp body up and made his way to the house.

Running was all he could do as they made their way to where they knew the next person that was going to die was going to be it was the only thing that he could do as Botan and Emiko flew unseen on their oars. As while Hiei was jumping from building to building they had to get there before whatever was hunting these souls got there first. When he had arrived to where the scene of the death was going to be he could only try to slow his heart. It just seemed to quiet for anything to happen here at this quite little road, the hill that was before him was the only thing he had to go. He started to take each stair that was imbedded onto the hill three at a time when a man in his old age came into his view. Taking each step one by one each one seemed to be a struggle to him.

'_Oh no, Gramps, don't you dare die here not when those things are stealing souls!'_

"Move out of the way, you hoodlum can't you see I'm walking here!"

"Sorry, Gramps."

'_Man that old man is tougher then he looks. At least he isn't the one where looking for."_

In a room filled with sadness and tears the family of the Nakamura stood or sat around the room. While the matriarch of this family lay on the bed waiting to be in the arms of death at least not knowing what was ahead for her after this life, the fear of it was dampened by the support of her family with her comforting her. She had lived her life and was ready for death to come, but yet there was so much she still wanted to see. One of these being the birth of her a great-grandchild the child from her youngest son, whom she had just found out with technology of today, was going to be a boy. Though she never would have in the first place have believed this guess as what she called. For she did not trust must of the technology of today, sure that some sort of problems would arise that would destroy human kind, but that was not going to happen in the last few moments of her life and she hoped that it would never happen for the safety of her family and the rest of the world.

"Mom, you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine I'm going to be okay, I lived my life. I am scared, I have to admit it, but having you all here is such a relief and wonder for me. I'm glad that I can see you all one last time."

"This won't be the last time you see us, Mom. You'll see us in the next life."

"Yes, of course your right, but that will be a long time a very long time." She would have loved to believe that, but that was something that had scared her since she was a young child. But what she saw outside made her wonder if there was really something after this life.

The grin the formed from his lips was wicked, the old woman would not expect to be used as such a wonderful source of energy for the army that Bathninwas making. He knew that no one within the room could see him not even this close to death. His eyes concentrated on the woman's features he could clearly see fear within her eyes and he rejoiced upon it. Even before he had fallen the fear from those that where dieing had always brought a form of joy to him, often torturing his charges for this must needed supply of nutrients. When her eyes met him something about her eyes made him wonder, but not for long when she had turn to talk to someone next to her.

There was no way that she could have seen him, not now not yet. The only way anyone could see him was if they had some very high psychic ability, but from what he had read about her she had shown none of the sort in all her life. He shook his head chasing the very thought from his mind.

'This woman is taking to long to pass, this one was a fighter and was going to fight to say her last words to her family.'

It was getting very hard to talk and she was starting to get tired and cold, the pain that she felt was something that she had never anticipated with death, but then again her body was giving out on her due to old age.

"I'm going to miss you all so much, I love you all. You do know that."

The nods that she saw filled with sad looks.

"Now don't be sad, this was coming in time. I want you all to be happy and have fun enjoy your lives for me and for yourselves even more." She looked upon her family for one last time before sleep over whelmed her.

They have to be there this had to be the area that their target might strike next, but when they saw a feather fall down near them, the same type of feather that they had found earlier. The four of them looked up to see floating near a window, the black wings upon his back where something that they never had imagined to see. Then again they had seen things that now would not surprise them.

"Hey we got some business to deal with you!"

"Mr. Yusuke."

"Botan, take Emiko and get to that person we will keep him busy."

"Right, Yusuke. Come on Emiko."

"Botan, what about them?"

"Don't worry they know what they are doing."

Dumah, watched as the two young grim reapers made their way to his target. He could not allow them to get near the woman she was his to do with as pleased. He could only scuff at what these pathetic beings where trying to stop him. Yet know he wonder why they could see him made him curious.

"How dare you bugs come here and disrupt my work, leave now before you get harmed."

* * *

Thank you once again for reading this fan-fiction please if you would review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
